runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Bascull
Lord Bascull is a boss found in the Celestial dungeon. He is located in the small room attached to the Water room in the dungeon. The Water room requires 80+ Fishing and Cooking to enter, and the room containing Lord Bascull requires a sacrifice of 15 Red dolphins(cooked), 3 Sacrite ores, 3 Marbury logs, all of which are non-tradable, so player must either forage these items from the dungeon(which requires a level of 100+ Fishing, Cooking, Mining and Woodcutting), or alternatively players can receive the items as drops from Celestial earth, water and fire warrior. The second option is alot longer than the first, since the resources are an uncommon drop from the monsters, and they only drop 1 resource each time. The boss can hit very high with range, compared to its Magic and Melee attacks, so Protect from missiles should be on all the time. The boss also has 3 special attacks which it can trigger randomly, which are Deadly tear drops, Hailstorm, Pressure point. Special attacks/abilities Deadly tear drops This attack involves 8 giant drops of poisonous liquid landing on a random spot within a 4x4 box range of the boss, players will be hit instantly if they're standing on one of the spots for which a drop will land, so players cannot escape the attack, they'll just have to be lucky enough to be standing in the right spot. If hit a player will be dealt 400lp damage. Hailstorm This attack creates a hailstorm in the room, which will last for about 5 seconds, for each second all players in teh room will be dealt 100 damage. Also for each second the hailstorm is on, the boss will heal 100 lp each second Pressure point Lord Bascull also has the ability to force water from beneath the ground to rise up into the room, each time this attack occurs, players will see a dark circle on the spot tehy're standing on, if they see this then tehy must move to another spot instantly else if they're hit, they'll be dealt 400 damage. Other abilities *The boss is capable of teleporting player right next to him, if they're far away. Players which are already next to the boss don't need to worry about this Recomended equipment Items in green do not exist in the real runescape *Headgear **Superior sea singer's hood/Virtus mask > Sea singer's hood > Hood of subjugation *Body **Superior sea singer's robe top/Virtus robe top > Sea singer's robe top > Garb of subjugation *Legs **Superior sea singer's robe bottom/Virtus robe legs > Sea singer's robe bottom > Gown of subjugation *Shield **Virtus book > Farseer kiteshield > Spectral spirit shield > Ward of subjugation *Gloves **Pneumatic gloves > Spellcaster gloves/ Virtus gloves > Infinity gloves *Boots **Ragefire boots/Virtus boots > Alchemist boots > Infinity Boots *Neck **Amulet of Destruction > Amulet of Revenge > Saradomin's hiss > Amulet of Fury > Amulet of Glory *Cape ** Completionist cape > Max cape > TokHaar-Kal > Skill cape *Magic Weapons **Void staff > Seismic wand > Virtus wand/Chaotic staff > Staff of Darkness *Rings **Ring of wealth / Demon ring / Fremennik rings / Ring of life *Summoning **Pack Yak / War tortoise / Unicorn stallion / Titans Inventory: *Sanfew serum *Overload flask *Teleport to house tablet (or any one-click teleport) *Food: Seal or above *Extreme restore potions > Super restore flask Drops 100% Drops Weapons Armour Herbs and seeds all herb drops are noted Gems Other Charms 15 charms are dropped at a time.